Unknown: Everything Will Change
by Black Shield INC
Summary: In the year 2556 the small yet prospering U.N.S.C colony world of Shanxi is attacked by an unknown species. The events that followed will change everything for both the U.N.S.C and their Allies. I do not own Halo or Mass Effect both games belong to there respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown**

**Chapter One**

**Everything Will Change.**

**Lance Corporal James Danton**

Date: June 18 2556

Time: 5:47 am

Location: Shanxi U.N.S.C outer colony.

Status: Heading toward surface of planet.

'1...2...3…4...5' I mentally counted trying to steady my nerves as my single occupant exoatmospheric insertion vehicle or S.O.E.I.V speeded toward the small mining colony of Shanxi. The pod shook violently as it entered the upper atmosphere of the planet. The g-forces making the decnet unpleasant for most. But I've been a helljumper so long that it bother me. In fact I often found myself slipping into a drowsy state only being pulled out when my pod would slam into the earth at terminal velocity or when Sergeant Buck screamed over the radio to wake up and adjust my course of descent. This drop however I was wide awake and focused on the task at hand. The planet below was currently being torn apart by unknown forces. Our fleet had picked up on an emergency transmission from the colony stating that an unknown fleet came out of nowhere and started attacking the colony. Our fleet admiral Jonathan White acting fast ordered the entire 10th patrol fleet to jump to the planet. The tenth patrol fleet consisted of just five Paris class frigates the _Standtall_, _Jacobs, Steadfast, Atlanta, _and the _Desolate_. The command vessel of the fleet was a Marathon class heavy cruiser the U.N.S.C _Say My Name_. The ship that I've been stationed on for the last few years. When we arrived the situation was bad. The two stalwart class defense frigates that had been stationed to guard the colony. Were destroyed while twelve unknown ships sat in orbit above the colony.

"Adjust on my mark" Captain Veronica Dare commanded over the team coms. My hands gripped the two control sticks and waited for the signal from Captain Dare. The team coms was unusually quiet not even Romeo dared to crack a wise ass comment. 'This drop is too important we have to stay focused' I thought to myself. Unknown enemy forces had already over ran the garrison, so we were deployed as a fast reaction reaction force. As the pods entered the lower atmosphere we hit a storm. I looked out the small window that the pod possessed seeing nothing but dark grey storm clouds. Water droplets collected on the glass hindering my view "mark" she finally commanded. The team seamlessly adjusted their descent. At three thousand feet the the upper exterior panels of the pod separated acting as a drag chute. 'I can't believe were at war again. It feels like only yesterday I was slugging through the mud across earth kicking out the brutes.' I thought to myself. When I finally hit the fifty meter mark the pods braking rockets burst to life slowing the pod down enough to make the impact non lethal. I looked out the window again this time seeing skyscrapers and thick urban combat just before my pod slammed into the middle of a concrete street. The impact of the pod slammed my head against the reinforced window of the pod. I groaned in pain grabbing my helmeted head with one hand while activating the explosive bolts on my pods door with the other. I shook off the pain in my head grabbing my M7s and sprung from the pod onto the wet city streets. I scanned the building around me for any hostiles. Seeing none I lowered my guard looking up to see if I could spot any other pods. Raindrop's impacted my polarized visor as I looked up. I heard the unmistakable sound of an S.O.E.I.V's brake rockets activating. I turned around seconds before a pod slammed into the street twenty yards from me. The door of the pod fell away and an a fellow O.D.S.T trooper stepped out. I let a small smile touch my lips as I recognised the trooper as Dutch. 'Well at least I'm not on my own like last drop' I thought reflecting on the mission in New Mombasa. I sprinted from my position to his keeping low not wanting to be detected by any hostiles I missed in my quick sweep of the roof tops. His MA5B assault rifle swept the rooftops for any threats seeing none he lowered his weapon. He turned facing me and depolarized his visor.

"Good to see ya kid for a second I thought that I'd be on my own." He said smiling toward the end. I nodded my head agreeing with him before doing another perimeter check.

"Dutch you hear me?" Bucks voice came over the squads coms.

"Yes sir I'm here with the Rookie what's your location?" Dutch questioned.

"Main street, listen I'm with the rest of the squad and a few marines-shit" he was cut off by a loud explosion then static. 'thats never a good sign' I thought as I gripped my M7s tighter.

"Sargent come in...Buck" Dutch tried to get a response he shook his head and looked at me.

"Come on Rookie sounds like they need our help." Dutch concluded simply. I nodded pulling up a map of the city using my hud. 'Were twelve blocks over damn how'd we get that separated' I thought. 'We should probably avoid the main streets'. I mapped a route before I signaled Dutch to follow me. We rushed through the back alleys of _New Haven_ checking the streets and rooftops for any hostels. We ran through alleys stepping over rubble from nearby buildings and our own troops slumped against walls or lying on the street. I tried to avoid the fact that all of them looked younger than twenty. We stopped at an intersection scanning the streets again before moving on. About twenty minutes later we were two blocks away and could clearly make out the sound of gunfire.

"Dutch what's your position" Buck commanded.

"About two blocks away sir" Dutch responded as we slowed our pace expecting to encounter resistance. We could see main street from our position unfortunately there was a squad of five unknown alien combatants blocking us from reaching main street. The aliens looked like a cross between an insect and a bird that slightly resembled a Sangheili. Fortunately they were facing toward main street with their backs to us. I signalled Dutch and I moved into position behind a dumpster before I detached a flashbang grenade from my harness. I pulled the pin priming the grenade before chucking it into the middle of the squad. They looked at the grenade curiously they panicked realizing what it was before the grenade went off rendering them deaf and blind. Dutch and I popped out of cover not suffering from the grenade due to our visors. I quickly let off a five shot burst into one of the stumplying aliens taking off the top half of his skull. Jumping to the next target I pressed down on the trigger sending a burst into this one's chest cavity sending blue blood flying over one of his friends. Dutch gunned down one of the creatures, before the remaining two recovered from the flashbang. One shouldered his rifle and fired a burst at us the shots narrowly missed me impacting the dumpster. Dutch fired a long burst from his assault rifle nearly taking the head off of the fourth one which was running toward the dumpster. The fifth one seeing that he was the only one left in his squad beat a hasty retreat toward main street. As he exited onto main street we heard the unmistakable sound of a SRS99. The head of the fleeing alien disappeared into a cloud of blood, brains and skull fragments.

"Hello boys how's your day going?" you could practically hear Romeo smiling over the teams coms. I rolled my eyes at him reloading my M7s while walking toward the main street. As soon as I stepped out of the alley onto main street I might as well have been stepping out of heaven and into hell. Destrioded crcasses of four warthogs created a braccad of sort's in the middle of the street. Countless marines and civilians littered the street staining the ground with their blood. The rain suddenly stopped leaving mainstreet in an eerie quiet. The only sound I could here was gunfire in the distance and the my own soft breaths. "Hey up here buttercup!" Romeo shouted from my right. I turned seeing that he was standing on top of a two story roof four buildings to my right just to the left of the destroyed warthogs.

"Come on rook let's move" Dutch said moving past me toward the building that Romeo was on the roof of. I followed him into the building which clearly was a food market due to the produce lying everywhere. There were a few battered marines keeping watch with nearly double the number lying on the floor groaning many of them being severely wounds. "Jesus" Dutch swore looking at the scene around them. "I thought we were past this when the war ended" Dutch said while looking at a marine that had suffered an amputation directly below the knee. 'I did too' I thought grimly at Dutch's words.

"Glad you guys made it" a familiar voice sounded behind use. I turned seeing seeing Mickey walking up to us. His armor had many dents in it of top of some obvious bullet holes. 'He look's like shit' I couldn't help but think.

"What the hell happened to you guys? And where's Buck and the captain?" Dutch asked. Mickey gestured for them to follow him as he lead them further into the store.

"As soon as when landed we joined up with a platoon of marines heading to main street to stop a large hostile force from regrouping with the rest of the enemy forces. We set up a barricade fighting them off the scouts. Then they started hitting in force. Using the alleys to flank the barricade, we lost a lot of guys pushing them back. Then Romeo reported that a scout force was moving through the alleys but he couldn't get a shot. Well it turned out you showed up and solved that problem." Mickey finished opening the door to the managers office. Stepping inside I saw Buck talking quietly with the captain.

"What the hell do you mean O.N.I gave you orders. Our orders are to hold main street and keep raptors from regrouping Veronica!" Buck whispered/yelled at the captain while glaring daggers at her.

"The situation has changed Buck! Besides we've halved their forces in this area and there in full retreat." Veronica countered glaring back just as fiercely. Mickey coughed announcing there present's to the couple.

"Look who I found" Mickey said his pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. Dutch and I walking around them. Buck visibly relaxed seeing us he turned from Dare, who went back to talking with no-doubt O.N.I over the communicator.

"I'm glad you guys made it here in one piece" Buck said sincerely. 'Had some trouble though' I thought. His faced changed from relived to grim as he stood before us.

"Listen the Navy's kicking ass up there for a change, so the raptors are pulling out" Buck informed us. 'This is good news. What the hell is he so grim for' I thought.

"Then why the long face gunney" Dutch voiced my thoughts. Buck thought for a seconds no doubt thinking on how to break the bad news to us before responding.

"Well O.N.I in all of its wisdom decided to have us go behind enemy lines and capture a high valued target." Buck explained simply.

"Oh lord" I heard Dutch express.

"Hey gunny the birds here" Romeo's voice sounded over the coms. Immediately Buck, Mickey, and the captain put their helmets on. Dutch and I stepped aside letting them out of the room. We followed them as they headed for the staircase leading to the roof.

"Sergeant Reynolds sorry we got to leave you like this but 2nd platoon should be arriving in ten minutes." Buck said over the coms as we jogged up the stairs to the roof.

"I understand well hold down the fort and wait for the cavalry to arrive" The sergeant replied. When we got to the roof there was a single UH-144 Falcon waiting for us.

"Sergeant get your men on board" came the pilots voice from the cockpit. Romeo was already seated on the aft bench of the vehicle. The captain and I took the two chairs that were offered while Dutch and Micky took control of the door guns on either side of the Falcon. Buck elected to stand using an overhead hand grip to support himself.

"Were all on-board" Buck sounded. The craft slowly started raising from the roof speeding away as the engines reached full power. I examined the city from the overhead view and it looked like hell. The city wasn't that big compared to others I've been in, but it still must have had a population of roughly two hundred thousand. I could see the vicious street to street fighting that had enveloped most of the city in fire. To my left I saw a squad of marines pushing down a narrow street with the support of a M808 Scorpion. The "raptors" as I heard Buck call them were being pushed back by the combined fire of the Scorpion's M512 90mm gun, and the marines various small arms. To my right in what appeared to by a massive park. Warthog's with the support of many M274 Mongoose's charged an entrenched position. I watched as the raptors did all they could to stop the advance. To their credit they managed to take down two Warthogs and five mongoose's before they tore them apart. I looked at Mickey as both him, Dutch, and Romeo started firing at ground targets below. 'Must be supporting our ground troops' I thought before sitting back and closing my eyes. 'Well it looks like we're going to have another war' I thought. 'Well it can't be as bloody as last one'. After a few more minutes Buck ordered them to cease fire as we got deeper behind enemy lines. I checked my mags and grenades to see what I had to work with, and to keep me from falling asleep. The LZ was on the roof of a four story apartment complex six blocks from our target. Landing any closer would cause unwanted attention.

"You get off here...good luck troopers" the pilot said as we disembarked the Falcon.

"Rookie you're on point" Buck commanded. I nodded in confirmation shouldering my M7s entering the building. The hallway we were in had no windows plunging us into darkness. I immediately activated my VISR. which outlined the world in yellow allowing me to see in low level lighting. We moved through the building at a steady pace weary of hostiles in the low level lighting. After a few minutes we had moved from the top floor to the bottom floor using the staircase due to the fact that the power in the building was down. We deactivated our VISR.'s and exited immediately taking cover behind two cars that were parked outside.

"What's our next move Captain" Romeo asked scanning the building to our front with his SRS.

"The target is one block to our left and five blocks up. Romeo I want you to take position on the roof of that building. It should give you a good line of sight." Dare explained pointing to a eight story building across the street. Romeo nodded before taking off across the street. "The rest of us will proceed to the target building. Once we get there we'll infiltrate it grab the target and get to the extraction point ten blocks away." Dare finished the plan. 'That's a long distance to go this deep in enemy territory' I thought. We exited our cover proceeding toward the target. Ducking from cover to cover coming across many dead civilians as we made our way toward our objective. 'Damn looks like our boys got them nervous' I thought as we hide from a small five man patrol. They looked on edge constantly scanning their surroundings. We finally had eyes on the target building. It was a three story office building. From our concealed position across the street we could easily make out the three sentries guarding the doorway into the building.

"So Veronica any of your spook friends tell you where the target is located?" Buck asked.

"Second floor left corner office." she replied checking her pistol making sure that it was loaded.

"Romeo…you catch that?" Buck asked the wise ass sniper.

"Yup...I even got eyes on the top raptor" Romeo responded surprising all of us. "He's in the corner office like the captain said, though he's not alone. I count three other raptors looks like they got some heavy artillery. I spot what looks to be shotguns and assault rifles well within reach." Buck looked concerned at that last bit of information.

"Captain do we have any information on how many raptors are in that building" Buck asked. The Captain shook her head no. Buck sighed as he looked at the building in deep thought. He apparently thought of a plan as he turned to face us. "Rookie you think you could get to the top of the roof" Buck asked me. I thought about it for a minute 'I did see what looked to be an fire escape leading to the roof' I thought. I nodded my head in yes before shouldering my M7s and observing the area and waiting for a sentaries to be distracted or looking in the opposite way. "Alright the rest of us will head through the building through the exit into the alley on the right if Romeo says it's clear" Buck said before asking Romeo over the radio.

"The alleys guarded by two raptors but you should be able to catch them off guard, also Rookie watch out theres a sniper on the roof." Romeo informed the squad.

"Alright thanks for the heads up Romeo now sit tight and wait for my signal." Buck said before turning toward the rest of us. "Alright were running out of time so lets get this done fast" he said before Dutch, Mickey, the Captain, and him moved toward the alley on the left side of the building while I took the left heading for the roof. I ducked low sprinting across the street utilizing the low lighting of the setting sun. I managed to reach the alley remaining undetected by the sentries. As quietly as possible I creeped up the fire escape. I kept my focus on the motion tracker provided by my hud. After thirty seconds I found myself on the roof of the building. 'Okay now to find that sentry'. The roof was covered in ventilation pipes and chest high walls. I moved toward the front of the buildings roof keeping a vigilant look-out for the hostile sniper. As a neared the front of the building I saw him. He was leaning against one of the ventilation pipes a few feet away from him was his weapon leaning against the safety rail. His left arm was enveloped in an orange hue that reminded me of the images of forerunner hard light technology that I'd seen. I started approaching him making sure that I moved as silently as possible. I must have not been as silent as I thought I was as his head snapped in my direction.

"Fuck" I muttered as the raptor leaped toward his rifle. I fired off three short burst the first two missed due to the fact that I didn't take the time to use the sights. The last burst though nicked the aliens ribcage. The alien screamed in agony as he quickly shouldered his rifle and fired. I grunted in pain as the bullet tore through my lower rib cage. I grunted and took cover behind a wall this however also gave the raptor to get to cover. "Were compromised" I spoke over the team comm.

"Shit! Alright everyone go loud go loud!" Buck commanded. Immediately after I heard to sounds of gunfire being exchanged. I reloaded my clipp and took a deep breath before popping out of cover to engage the sniper. My M7s's stock firmly pressed against my shoulder I took a low stance constantly scanning the corners.

"Dutch I need covering fire!" Mickey shouted over the teams comms.

"Suppressing!" Dutch responded.

"I got two trying to flank us!"

"Frag out!"

"Two hostiles dropped"

"Moving up"

"Hallway clear"

"Room clear"

"Room clear"

"Alright squad move up stairs check corners. Were professionals lets act like it". 'I need to get down there' I thought moving toward the roof-entrance to the building. As I turned around another corner I came face to face with the elusive sniper. He shouldered his weapon and attempted to fire but never got chance as I fired a long burst into his torso ending his life. I lowered my weapon staring into the unblinking eyes of the alien. I watched as blue slowly poured from his slightly opened mouth.

"Rookie you there, respond" Buck commanded over the teams com.

"Yes sir, hostile sniper on the roof has been neutralized." I informed him.

"Alright listen there must have a dozen of these bastards in here, but we've pushed them back into the V.I.P's room meet us there." Buck told me. I didn't respond I just shouldered my weapon stepped over the fresh corpse and headed inside the building.

**General Secucus Maclin**

Date: June 18 2556

Time: 8:45 pm

Location: Unknown species colony.

Status: Boarded up inside of command room.

'This whole operation had been a mess from the start' I thought. When we went through the relay we thought that it we would encounter a primitive species and integrate them into the citadel council with ease. What we found however was not some species taking its first steps into interstellar travel. The admiral immediately fired upon the station that was near the relay deeming it hostile and a danger to the 20 frigate patrol fleet. What he noticed too late was the colony was defended. Positioned in high orbit above what was assumed to be the unknown species home planet where two cruiser class warships. What made the situation even more concerning was that the vessels did not contain any trace of element zero. 'Thats impossible' I had thought. Deep down I had known to back off and wait for reinforcements, but that damn glory hog admiral Potalianus. He just had to engage the enemy and win the day.

We lost eight ships to those monstrosities. With another two being severely damaged. They had guns that shattered our shields in one shot and gutted them in the second. Our only advantage had been the fact that there guns required a ridiculous cool down time compared with our own. We still had lost too many ships in my opinion though, and to make matters worst I had received news while waiting for the orders to proceed with landing operations. That one of the two damaged frigates was beyond repair. I had decided that this species would pay for what they've done. That our losses would be returned tenfold. Almost as soon as we landed we encountered fierce resistance from their military. Their tactics were unconventional at best. They utilized fast moving light armored vehicles which caught our flanks off guard, while there infantry dug themselves deep into the buildings ambushing our forces with coordinated small arms fire.

Despite this we pushed on capturing most of the city including what appeared to be there garrisons barracks, and the cities starport. What caught me off guard about these primitives was that they still used magazine fed weaponry. The effect it had on our troops was devastating however. Our troops shields were registered to deflect our own weapons that moved at high speeds. We lost a fourth of our forces capturing the city. I remember sitting in what must have been the town hall when I received word that additional hostile ships just appeared in high orbit and were tearing apart the fleet. What came next was the worst three hours of my military career. Enemy forces landed in dropships outside of the city while hostile air units decimated our hastily constructed barricades. What little armor we had was quickly torn apart by the superior but slow moving hostile armor it only got worse. As I was trying a organize a hasty retreat. I got the news that enemy special forces units had dropped in from high orbit in what resembled escape pods, and that they were ambushing retreating units. I moved with my retreating men when the city hall came under fire from approaching armor. My new headquarters until my men got out was an office building near the starport where evacuations were taking place.

"I swear I'm going to kill that sonofabitch" I swore under my breath as I heard the firing outside the room stop. 'Well this is it' I thought tightening my grip on my service pistol. I examined my men they held their weapons tight and scared looks covered their faces. 'They're all just young boys' I thought. 'I'm not going to let them die for me'. "Men lay down your arms" I told them letting my pistol fall to the floor.

"Sir?" One of them questioned me like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Drop your weapons and raise your hands in the air and hope they understand what we're doing." I commanded them.

"Sir thats your best plan?" A different soldier criticised me.

"Do you want to die soldier!" I roared at him. I just as I finished my remark the door to our command room was broke down. Black clad soldiers stormed the room with precision that left me stunned. Thier very presence of these soldiers demanded that you respect them. After they cleared their sectors of the room one by one the sounded off something in there barbaric language. My men and I kept repeating over and over we surrender. Before they restrained my men and I. I remember thinking. 'Whatever comes next will change everything'.

**A/N:** If any of you remember the original Unknown I know it's been awhile since I took it down, and I promised that I would put it back up months ago. That being said tell me what you think, the good the bad, all of it. I want to know just keep the criticism constructed, and I will do my best to make sure I fix my mistakes. Also as you can probably tell I need a beta so if you're interested send me a pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown**

**Chapter Two**

**Politics of Both Sides**

**U.E.G President David Chase**

Date: June 21 2556

Time: 11:53 am

Location: U.N.S.C orbital station Augustus, sitting in orbit above earth.

Status: Deciding the future for earth and all her colonies.

As I entered the meeting room it appeared that I was the last one to arrive. Though no one seemed to notice as I took my seat at the head of the table. The table must have been forty feet long with thirteen representatives of humanity on each side. Twenty of them made up the civilian government while the remaining six made up the military hierarchy. I took my seat at the head of the table looking around the room examining the representatives. The civilian representatives looked nervous and scared, sweat visibly running down the faces of some of them, even though the temperature of the room was only sixty five degrees. The military hierarchy had grimm faces. They all appeared to be above the age of fifty. There age reflected both in their facial features and in their eyes. There eyes though being different colors and shapes, told the same a story. A long desperate story that left its mark on everyone of them. 'I believe that the mark it left on all of us will never go away.' I thought wearily before starting the meeting.

"Alright now that were all here we may begin. Admiral Hood what were our loses." I asked the Fleet Admiral. Lord Hood was credited with saving the human race and it wasn't that far off from a lie. Sure the Master Chief was a great soldier that went above and beyond the call of duty. At the end of the day however thats what he was a soldier, and everyone knew that soldiers needed leaders. Lord Hood was that leader.

"We lost the two frigate defence fleet over the planet and two of the frigates in the patrol fleet suffered damage, but they should return to active duty within a month." he replied.

"Not good enough we need all hands on deck. Make the repairs within a week." I told him before moving on.

"General Morrelen what were ground side casualties." I moved on. Morelen was a well respected man in his early forties which was considered extremely young for a man of his position. He kept his face clean shaven with his salt and pepper hair being kept short yet not buzzcut.

"Groundside force losses were severe, eighty-six percent military casualties by the time the patrol fleet arrived to support." he stated with a heavy heart. "We lost a total of nine hundred and thirty three personal." I sighed hearing the losses of life, but sadly I also know they could have been worse.

"What were civilian casualties" I asked needing to know. 'This jobs never easy' I thought before hearing the response.

"The marines did there job well. The civilian casualties number only a hundred and twelve. Most of them were able to make it to the bunkers or outskirts of the city." one of the civilian representatives said. 'Well lets see what the room thinks about these current events,' I thought before asking.

"Now tell me gentlemen what do you think our next course of action should be,"

Immediately after I spoke the room erupted in fierce debate on the subject.

"We need a full military response!"

"Are you crazy how could we possibly afford that."

"The civilian population won't stand for another war."

"Well we can't appear weak. A military action is the only way."

"Look how that worked out last time."

"All reports say that our ships are far more effective than their own."

"Yet hostile grounds forces match our own."

"Where would we find the money to pay for this war between the terraforming of our glassed colonies and rebuilding those few we still have left. A war right now would be disastrous."

"We have to sue for peace, maybe they can be reasoned with."

"That's an outrage they attacked us and you want to sue for peace!"

"There's already riots and protests in the streets over the alliance with the Sangheili. Making peace with these aliens might led to a full on civil war."

"So it's a military action then."

"No! I say we build up our defenses and wait for them to make the first move."

"Are you crazy you're handing the initiative to the enemy."

"We don't even know what they're capable of for all we know those were just there patrol ships."

"Gentlemen! Please we are the leaders of humanity surely we can afford an orderly discussion." I interrupted them before it got too out of hand. 'There frightened' I thought though it wasn't that hard to figure out. "Now I've listened to your arguments though I am disappointed in the way you went about it" I added in at the end seeing some of them look at the ground in disappointment. "Continuing on I would like to hear from the military hierarchy and its thoughts on it." I said addressing the fleet admiral. He stood calmly his eyes staring at everyone around the room before he spoke. His voice was deep yet possessed a calming quality about it.

"They are right neither can we afford an all out war against this new species nor can we hand them the initiative. Are military is weak and the U.N.S.C is a wounded animal barely limping along." A few of the civilian representatives looked like they wanted to speak, but the admiral silenced them. "Our fleets are spread too thin and a perfect example of this was the battle of Shanxi. Our armed forces have been nearly wiped and we have barely started to get back on our feet." He paused letting the information sink in. "Also I received a report a day before the attack. That one of the Sangheili keeps loyal to the Arbiter and the covenant separatist has been sacked by covenant loyalist." He stopped before continuing. "I fear that we will be dragged into another war soon." Everyone was listening intently to what the admiral had to say. "I would fight to the bitter end for humanity, but I fear that to go to war against this new enemy would be our end." The admiral said before taking a seat. I let a small smile touch my lips. 'I expected nothing less from the living legend' I thought. 'Humanity could use some more friends and a little less enemies in the galaxy.' I thought standing having made my decision.

"I have made my decision we will form a diplomatic party escorted by three Marathon Class Cruisers, and make peaceful contact with these unknowns." I said before leaving the council room. 'I think I earned myself a drink' I thought heading toward my office.

**Councillor Tevos**

Date: June 19 2556

Time: 8:05pm

Location: The Citadel

Status: Responding to a summons by turian councilor.

'This was unexpected' I thought walking toward the council chambers. 'Why would

Councillor Sparatus call a meeting at this time. What is that turian up to now'. I entered the council chambers seeing Sparatus talking with the salarian councilor Valern. 'Well I guess that I'll find out' I thought walking toward them.

"So why have you called us here" Valern asked the turian councilor. He looked at both of us before speaking.

"I'm afraid that my government has made a terrible mistake." He said calm and collectively. I felt myself growing ever more concerned.

"Why do you think this?" I asked him. He typed a command into his omni-tool.

His omni-tool projected a video.

"This video was taken from the command ship of a twenty ship patrol fleet instigating the activation of a relay" he told us. At first I was confused as to why we were looking at a video of a garden world. My confusion was cleared however when the video zoomed in on two ships moving rapidly toward the camera. Turian ships in front of camera moved into defensive formation. Suddenly the unknown ships stopped far out of turian weapon range. 'What are they doing' I wondered just before one of the turian ships exploded taking the turian ship next to it down with it. Suddenly all of the turian ships broke off in a loose formation and moved as fast as they could to get into weapons range. Another three turian ships were destroyed as the two unknown ships both targeted the turian ships as the approached. Taking them out systematically. 'How is this possible? The turians possess the greatest military force in the citadel council.' I examined the faces of my fellow councillors. Sparatus seemed rigid his whole body tense as he watched as ship after ship of the turian navy fell victim to the long range cannons of the unknown ships. Soon though the turian ships were in weapons range and proceeded to fire upon the enemy. One of the hostile ships fired its main cannon at the same time the camera screen cut off.

"This does not bode well for us." Valren said after typing a message into her omni-tool.

"What happened after the footage cut off" I asked Sparatus. He appeared to relax a little more before speaking.

"The admiral ordered ground forces deployed. They captured the planet after suffering considerable losses. Shortly following the capture of the city both our remaining ground and naval forces were caught off guard and overrun in a brutal counter attack." Sparatus spoke. 'Once a soldier always a soldier' I thought towards the turian.

"Who are these people and to build ships with such destructive power...they must be highly advanced" I mused aloud.

"Indeed Spartacus I assume that there technology groundside was just as impressive?" Councillor Valern questioned. Spartacus paced for a bit before replying.

"From what few reports I've received they utilize a primitive technology to a deadly effect." Spartacus responded.

"What technology was this?" I asked him. Before he could respond Valern cut him off.

"Gunpowder" she said shocking us both for different reasons. 'What why would such an advanced race with access to the relay network be using such primitive weapons.' I wondered.

"How did you know that" my turian counterpart questioned Valern.

"Only logical conclusion. You mentioned that they had primitive technology groundside. Had to be advanced enough to go against the turian hierarchy and come out on top. Yet had to be not as advanced as our own weapons making them seem primitive in our eyes." He concluded logically. "Which means that they have had no contact with element zero technology." he continued. I kept my face neutral not wanting to show the shock I was in. 'Technology that does not require the use of element zero. This could change everything...I need to contact Thessia.' I thought. Looking around I knew that my fellow councillors were thinking the same as neither spoke a word. 'We need to resolve this situation before it gets out of hand.' I thought. 'We don't want a repeat of the Rachni wars'. I thought focusing on the main issue at hand.

"I'll start assembling a diplomatic party." I spoke aloud to no-one in particular.

"That would be best, though I am going to prepare another fleet. We don't want to be caught off guard" Sparatus spoke in agreement.

"I will talk to the Delatras see if I can get an STG team onboard our diplomatic vessel. Need to keep options open if peace can not be achieved. Information gathered from the team might prove useful in future engagements." Valern commented. I nodded toward my fellow councillors in admiration. 'Though we have our differences we still know what has to be done for our people.' I thought before walking back toward my chambers. When I reached them I sat down at my desk and prepared a report that would be sent to Thessia and hopefully would bring peace and not war to the galaxy.

**President David Chase**

Date: June 21 2556

Time: 1:21 pm

Location: U.N.S.C orbital station Augustus, sitting in orbit above earth.

Status: Meeting with head O.N.I section four agent.

"What did you think of the meeting" I asked the agent before taking another sip from my glass of gin. The agent was thirty eight years old having spent fourteen of those years in O.N.I. He stood behind me staring out of the window toward earth.

"There scared" he summed up simply. I grinned at his response before taking another sip. 'Man of few words as always' I thought before setting the glass back down and standing up to face him. I joined him looking at the glorious view of earth.

"Can you blame them, last time we meet a hostile race of aliens it didn't go so well. Besides as long as I'm president the situation will be handled" I told the agent. He turned to face me revealing his cold steel eyes.

"O.N.I put it's faith in you this last election Mr. Chase. We put you in power, so believe this. We can and will remove you from it as soon as you fall from our good graces." He told me honestly and coldly. I smiled at him again completely confident that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"That may be true...but remember that it was I that accepted your help on the promise that once in power I would grant O.N.I free reign." I countered. The agent kept is neutral expression, but I knew that I had hit a nerve. "Remember all the dark and dirty secrets about O.N.I that were released after the war. Remember how the public wanted to rip you and your agency apart...no well I do." I smiled smugly at him. "Who was it that saved your asses from the fire. I did. I mean sure I arrested a few people from O.N.I sentenced some of those to death, but that was more of a show of force for the public. Besides it's all for the greater good of humanity right." I said the smug smile never leaving my lips. He walked toward the door without a word.

"Don't forget Mr. Chase why it is that you need us. For when humanity faces the unknown it is my agency that revels it for what it is." The agent said before he exited. I looked back toward Earth. The cradle of humanity was faring well after the covenant attack. 'Now back to my drink' I thought before sitting back down. I grabbed the cold cup and brought it to my lips before I took a long sip.

"Simon can you bring up all field reports of the attack that our dear friends at O.N.I supplied us with." I commanded my personal A.I.

"Right away sir." Simon responded with a distinct british accent. My eyes scanned the interrogation report from the Office of Naval intelligence. 'So they call themselves Turian's uhh.' I thought while reading the report. 'Militaristic culture, homeworld Palivan has a few colonies. Members of a group of alien civilizations run by the Citadel Council. 'Well this will make things interesting.' I thought before reading the rest of the document.

**Lance Corporal James Danton**

Date: June 23 2556

Time: 11;43 pm

Location: U.N.S.C homeworld, Earth.

Status: Drinking with the squad.

"Alright, so maybe there weren't three of them but still" Romeo finished his tale of his recent exploits with the opposite sex. The whole squad grinned even I couldn't help but let a small smile touch my lips. We needed this break after what went down on Shanxi.

"Alright now I would like to give a toast." said Dutch standing up with a full glass of beer. "To our fearless albit somewhat of an asshole of a squad leader." Buck laughed at Dutch along with the whole squad. "So I would just like to thank Gunnery Sargent Edward Buck once again for pulling ourasses from the fire. So heres to you." Dutch said before taking a large gulp of his cup.

"To Buck!" Romeo and Mickey shouted before following Dutch. I nodded to Buck before taking a small sip of the drink. 'Never was a heavy drinker' I thought to myself setting the glass down on the table. Buck stood once Dutch had taken his seat.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech corporal, but you forgot brave, and ruggedly good looking to the list." Buck said with a grin. Everyone chuckled again at this. The booze clearly having an effect on them. Buck suddenly got serious and I knew that we wouldn't be on leave much longer.

"Listen up boys I know you're not going to want to hear this, but Veronica just informed me an hour ago that O.N.I would like to meet with us. So pack your bags cause we're head'n to New York." The entire team groaned in response while I merely shrugged. 'Well at least now I don't have to plan out the rest of my leave' I thought.

"What the hell gunney I thought we were actually getting a vacation this time?" Romeo complained.

"Ya I already told my grandmother I'd be visiting her tomorrow" Mickey added in.

"Oh Gretchen is going to be pissed" I heard Dutch mutter to himself. Buck immediately held his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Hey trust me I'm not happy as well, but theres nothing we can do, so quite the bitch'n and enjoy the rest of the night." Buck said sitting back down and taking another gulp of his beer. So thats what we did. Talked about sports news and what we were going to do when we got an actual vacation.

"I got to be heading home before Gretchen gets to pissed off." Dutch said before leaving. We waved him off before the squad went back to talking.

"Come on Romeo even you at some point will want more from a women then casual sex." Mickey argued. Romeo put his half empty cup of alcohol back down before answering.

"Of course not! Are you kidding me!" Romeo exclaimed. "Why would I settle down when I got looks as good as mine." He bragged about himself a little drunk. We all just laughed at him. Hell I even let a chuckle or two escape.

"Hey James think you could get us another round?" Buck asked leaning back in his chair. I nodded getting up from my seat heading toward the bar.

"Thanks James" I heard Mickey call from his seat at the table.

"Three beers" I told the bartender. He nodded placing them on the bar next to me. I as I turned from the bar I slammed into a guy. The unexpected force pushed me off balance and I fell to the floor landing hard on my shoulder. The beer glasses went everywhere spilling onto the floor and unto the man who I had turned into. He was about six foot one built like a bodybuilder and was wearing combat boots, blue jeans, and a leather jacket. 'This guy looks like a real asshole' I thought.

"Watch where you're goin' bitch" he said angrily. I sighed to myself as I got to my feet as he said that. I backed away from him as he seemed to be getting increasingly hostile. "Are you fucking retarded just running into people like that. Your dumbass got beer all over my jacket."

"I'm sorry" I offered him before turning and walking away not wanting a confrontation with the man. Next thing I knew I was sent to the floor again as something slammed into me. This time landing on my front my nose breaking on impact. Pain lanced from my face as blood trickled from my nose onto the bars floor. I quickly recovered getting to my feet and into a combat stance. Looking at him holding the broken legs of a chair I narrowed my eyes. 'He hit me with a chair' I realized. The said asshole had removed his jacket and pulled out a knife from his boot.

"Now you're gonna be sorry" he said threatening. 'This guy won't even fight fair' I thought. A second later he charged me. He brought the knife down in a wide arc intending to cut across the leftside of my face. I ducked back away from the strike before moving forward and delivering a hard jab to his head before he could recover. That seemed to anger him farther as he brought his knife in from my right intending to gut me. I caught his wrist with my right hand slapping the knife away with my left. This got the knife out of the equation but it also left me open to an attack. Seeing the opening the attacker slammed his left fist down onto the top of my head. The blow sent me back my vision danced a little as I recovered. I dodged a few more punches as I recovered from the blow. Deciding I need to end it before it got too out of hand. I faded to the right before delivering a blow to the right side of his head. This didn't end the fight but it disoriented him for a little bit setting him up for the finishing blow. In rapid succession I delivered a right hook to his head, three jabs to his lower stomach before finally delivering a uppercut sending him crashing to the floor. I breathed deeply calming myself after the fight. I looked around noticing that the bar had grown quite. Everyone looked at the guy then to me before going back to what they were doing.

"Hey kid next rounds on the house. That guy was a real dick thanks for taking care of him." The bartender said offering three new beers. I took them from him before heading back to the table.

"Thanks for the drinks looks like he busted you up pretty good" Romeo commented. I glared at him.

"You could have helped" I said accusingly.

"It looked like you had things under control" Mickey said before drinking.

"Besides if our C.Q.C specialist can't take on a drunk in a bar then we got problems." Buck jutted in with good humor. I shook my head at all of them. 'What great comrades I have' I thought sarcastically. Hours later we were all heading home when Buck stopped us.

"Remember we got to report to them O.N.I boys tomorrow." Buck reminded me outside the bar his words only slightly slurred. Mickey and Romeo said their goodbyes and got in a cab heading back to the barracks. I nodded to him confirming that I had heard him.

"You know why I like you Rookie...because your dependable." Buck said smiling as he stumbled down the street. I stood there outside of the bar running Bucks words through my head. 'No sir I'm not.' I thought before turning the opposite way from Buck heading deeper into the city. The cold wind of the city bit deeper into my skin as I wandered the streets no destination in mind, but not wanting to return to the barracks yet. Despite the late or early time depending on your perspective. The streets on the city seemed to be busy as ever. Civilians going about there lives not thinking about what's at stake. 'That'll change quickly when the shit hits the fan' I thought darkly. I wasn't stupid there was another war coming I could feel it. Whether it was between the U.N.S.C and these new guys or the remnants of the covenant. There would be war and it would be soon. I couldn't have cared to be honest. After awhile I found myself in a park of sorts. A long field of green grass crisscrossed by sidewalks and pathways. The park was dark and empty. The faint light from a street lamp doing little to push back the darkness of the night. I worked my way from one end of the park to the other. I sat down on one of the benches not really knowing what to do.

"Hey buddy...can you spare some credits for an old vet." a voice spoke from my left. I turned seeing who had spoken. I saw a man around six foot four with dark hair and well worn clothes. I noticed he had a pair of dog tags around his neck. Without a single questioned I reached into my pocket and pulled out two hundred credits and gave them to him. His eyebrows rose just below his hairline at the amount of money being offered to him.

"Take it" I told him nodding toward the money.

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" he questioned taking the money from my hand. I motioned toward his dog tags while pulling out my own.

"We look after one another" I told him simply and truthfully. He chuckled a bit at that.

"Yeah we do" he said smiling before thanking me again and walking off. I continued to sit in the park for an hour or so enjoying the silence it brought. Then I got up stretched my legs and headed back to base knowing I'd need sleep, but dreading the nightmares that it'll bring.

**Captain Sarah Burns**

Date: June 24 2556

Time: 7:35 am

Location: U.N.S.C Colony Shanxi

Status: Preparing ship for entrance of the Shanxi Gateway.

I believed in the mission to the fullest, and I was proud that humanity was finally deciding to "play well" with others. That was until I realized that there was an O.N.I team aboard my ship. 'Wherever those bastards are they stir up trouble' I thought angrily before taking my seat on the bridge of the _Better Future_. The ship was a remodeled Paris class frigate. By remodeled I mean the internal structure of the ship was completely gutted in favor of a more "friendly" atmosphere. The weapons system was kept but other then that the ship was diplomatic vessel through and through.

"Corporal statues on primary systems?" I asked the ensign.

"All systems green ma'am" the ensign replied from her station. I nodded my head before turning to the communications officer.

"Colson contact our escorts tell them were heading out." I commanded him.

"Yes ma'am" he replied before carrying out the task. 'This is it the moment we set out to make peace not war.' I thought feeling once again a deep sense of pride. My family had lost eight members to the human covenant war. My father his brother, and my six sibling had all died. Leaving me and my mother heart broken and on our own. I had a deep mistrust of all the species that are or were a part of the covenant. That being said if I could help avoid a similar situation happen to another family then I would gladly do it.

"Pressly take us out" I commanded my navigational officer.

"Aye Aye Captain" he said before the ship moved toward the Gateway. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. It did little as our escorts took up position in a loose formation on our port and starboard side putting us in the middle of the fleet. As we drew near to the gate what resembled a lightning bolt shot from the Gate striking our ship. Soon after we entered something similar to slip space, but I could clearly see stars outside of the observation window.

"Calihan what just happened?" I asked the head engineer over the ships communication

system.  
>"Don't know ma'am. I'm looking into it right now" he told me. Getting frustrated quickly at my lack of knowledge about what exactly was happening to my ship I turned to Colson. "Can we contact our escort" I asked him.<p>

"Yes ma'am I already did and there as baffled as us as to what the gate did" he informed me. I was about to order him to get into contact with the O.N.I team to see if they knew anything, but I was cut off before I could speak.

"Captain I believe that I have the answer you seek" a voice spoke from behind me. I turned to around and discovered that the voice belonged to the O.N.I scientist traveling abroad. 'Great this guy' I thought.

"Would you care to enlighten me Mr. Sullivan" I spoke trying to maintain control over my emotions. You see ever since what O.N.I did during the human covenant war was leaked I had a deep hatred for them. Doctor Franklin Sullivan was a man five foot eleven with a slim frame. In the short time I knew him. I pegged him for the kind of man that knew he was smart and wanted everyone else to know it to.

"You see captain the Gateway manipulates the mass of an object making it lighter therefore allowing it to be launched farther. It's rather simple really." The doctor concluded as if talking to a child. I clenched my left fist in anger while keeping a neutral expression on my face.

"Thank you doctor and if I may ask where is your escort?" I asked him noticing that the escort that was not to leave his side were in fact missing from the equation entirely. A small smile touch his lips before he responded.

"Probably to hungover to leave their bunks Captain" he said.

**A/N: **I was honestly surprised by the amount of reviews and support that this story has received. And I thank all you guys for both. Now I wish I could make the excuses that school or personal issues kept me from finishing and posting this chapter, but that would be a lie. You see I have a serious motivation problem. That or I'm just lazy as hell. dghornick I thank you for your support and it wasn't an easy decision to rewrite the story. I just didn't feel the original anymore and I had no idea where I was going with it. Also I got the name Vitus from a random name generator, so to avoid confusion I'll probably just go back and change his name with a different one. So I hoped you guys liked it. Also still looking for a Beta.


End file.
